The objective of this program is to bring Mount Sinai Medical Center's Animal Resource to a state of complete compliance with the "Guide For The Care and Use of Laboratory Animals" and accreditation standards of the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (A.A.A.L.A.C.). In addition, the proposed plan will enhance the functional utility of the Resource. To accomplish the above it is proposed that ceilings will be installed throughout the facility and associated renovations made, an aseptic surgical suite will be created, and modifications made to convert our gravity autoclave to a high - vacuum type.